


No Mercy

by DoctorBane



Category: Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cause of Wolverine and Sabretooth's intense hatred of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for the squeamish.

All he wanted was his parents. But I’d already killed them. As he stared up into my eyes, he whispered two words.  
“Have mercy.”  
I just laughed. “No chance, kid. You’re nothing but meat to me.” Then I lunged towards him.

There was nothing left of the boy when the runt found me except his head.  
“Ready to go, Logan?” I asked him. He just stared at me.  
“What are you looking at, runt? I was hungry, and so I went hunting.” I chuckled. “Don’t tell me-you actually care for humans? You could have fooled me the way you slaughtered all those guards!” At this, he yelled and leapt towards me with those claws of his aiming straight for my stomach. 

After a very long, brutal, and agonising fight, I eventually managed to shake off the runt. Well I say shake off-more like I threw him off a cliff. As I walked away, I remembered all the people I had killed, the first one being my brother because he stole my slice of pie. And despite the fact that I have killed a lot of people, I remember them all, from my brother, to my parents, to all the soldiers in the wars, to the little boy. The strange thing is, as soon as it got to the little boy, I felt dreadful. It was his eyes. And they have followed me ever since. They haunt me in my dreams. In my dreams, I shout “Have mercy!” But no mercy exists in me.


End file.
